customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline 673-A (Original Version)
The storylines and characters in Timeline 673-A '''were originally much different than the ultimate finished product. While the initial events that create the timeline and the events that destroy it are generally consistent, much of the content in between it was ultimately scrapped or modified. Reasons for Change During the creation of the Hero Factory stories, JackieFuChan616 would often go back over time with new elements and modify older stories to make them more consistent and interesting. While this was mostly for smaller elements such as the Red Sword to the Quest for Perfection story, the changes to the storylines of Timeline 673-A were huge exceptions. For the most part, the entire middle third of the Timeline was redone. A reason for the change was an inability to come to a decision regarding the ending of the Final Parasite Arc, which was considered to be very weak despite it's status as a story to truly end a major recurring villain. The ending was eventually changed to tie into the Lothor arc, but JackieFuChan616 still felt like it could've been better. Eventually, JackieFuChan616 came up with the concept of the seven crystals, the villain that eventually became Thaetus the Destroyer, and the ending to the Parasite Arc where the Parasite was destroyed after being dropped into the Chaos Stream after Zeltrax was able to find the Chaos Crystal. The new ending though, did not work with the original one and JackieFuChan616 was left in flux as what to do. The decision was officially made in 2016 with JackieFuChan616 deciding to rewrite the entire Parasite Arc from the ground up. As a result of the newly revised arc, several lingering storylines and plot elements that were set up by the original ending were ultimately scrapped with newer plot elements being added to fill in the gaps. A few other details were also changed to improve the logic behind their happening. The end result is a richer and better story with much more detail, logic, and characters. Differences between the initial and final version * Several characters were ultimately introduced in the final version of the story, many of which were not present in the initial version of the story. Some of the characters not present in the original version include the following: ** Emperor Parasite ** Parasite Jrs ** Dark Master Zark/Nathaniel Evo ** Commander Breez ** Thaetus the Destroyer and his Army ** Seven Sages * There are also a few characters that were present in this original version that were ultimately deleted: ** Ultimate Parasite ** Spirit of Light ** Scarro * There are several plots regarding these deleted characters that were ultimately changed or scrapped following the rewrite. These deleted elements include the following: ** Obsergo used their knowledge of Zexal to invade the Zexal Dimension and put Master under control. Using Master, they launch an attack against the Hero Factory that ultimately leads to the Zexal Entity to be destroyed. ** Malum is given a new body by Breez instead of being found and revived by Obstergo for use against the Hero Factory. She finds the Eye to get Malum's knowledge of Obstergo's interior under the condition he gets a new body. ** The Parasite did not transform into a higher form. He instead tried to sever his connection to his creator by damaging the cores of the Crystals of Power to the point where they would drain of all their power causing Zeltrax to disappear for good. As a result, there is no Emperor Parasite, and all events regarding the creation, outcome, and destruction of the Parasite Empire never happened and don't exist. ** Zeltrax is almost killed for good by deciding to go down fighting, and makes a deal to become a Syner of the Spirit of Light to survive. He then uses his new power to destroy the Parasite for good and leaves to fulfill his part of the deal, which involves stopping more threats across the Timeline. ** A mysterious dark hole opens which manages to swallow every Syner except for Zeltrax. Knowing that a destined battle between the Spirits of Light and Dark are about to occur for the fate of the Timeline, and that the Spirit of Light has just lost a great portion of it's power thanks to the loss of the Syners, Zeltrax trains Master in the art of Fire using the Flame Sword to help him assist Zeltrax in the battle. ** During the battle, Master is confronted by the Spirit of Darkness about his darker side, and when he refuses to acknowledge it, the Spirit of Darkness passes through him, awakening the dormant Eye of Malum hidden inside his body that causes his darker side to become a separate being that is launched through the portal out of the Spirit Dimension. The separate entity also takes the fire power with it. ** Master attempts to use Zexal to fight back, but the Spirit of Darkness is able to pass through the blade and reach the Zexal Dimension and destroy it, destroying Zexal in the process. ** Master and Zeltrax then combine their strength to seal the Spirit of Darkness away, preventing it from causing any more harm. The entity then wakes up and decimates the creatures observing it's impact zone. ** Four months later, a disturbance is sensed near the site of the portal and Master heads there, encountering the entity who overpowers him, frees the Spirit of Darkness, and becomes its dinjurika using the Eye of Malum. He then blasts Master into a large crater inside an Asteroid Belt to a near death coma remarking that if he ever wakes up, he will know the name Lothor. ** Lothor spends 70 years building an empire and ruling over it. At some point, he encounters a similar fire emperor named Scarro, the reincarnation of the Parasite's soul, and defeats him by merging their bodies, making him even more powerful. ** Master is ultimately found by the remnants of the Hero Factory 70 years later and revived. He goes to fight Lothor and inadvertently releases Scarro from him. Scarro overpowers Lothor and performs the merge becoming the new host, and erases Lothor's spirit and takes his identity, becoming the new Lothor. ** When fighting Lothor near a mutagenic substance, Zeltrax appears and suggests the two of them fusing to try and stop him. They fuse, but are knocked shortly after into the mutagenic substance that mutates them into a lightning dragon that forces Lothor to retreat. The Hero Factory is able to make the dragon remember who it is, and it transforms back into Master with a new form more powerful than Lothor's. ** Master battles Lothor and briefly overpowers him, but Lothor uses his own powers to rip Zeltrax out of Master, permanently undoing the fusion. ** Lothor then reveals that he was able to revive Dark Zexal and uses it against them. Master realizes that since Dark Zexal was revived, so was Light Zexal and uses it to fight back and send Lothor to the Zexal Realm. * There are very specific changes to the final product regarding the above removed plot elements: ** Obstergo teams up with their past organization and uses the guise of a philanthropic organization to get access to the Entity where they drain it of it's power, destroying it, using the power to breach the Zexal Dimension and capture Master. ** The Eye of Malum is instead found by Obstergo and released from the Eye for use as a final weapon for use against the Hero Factory. ** The Parasite Empire occurs, paving the way for the Parasite Jrs, Zark, and the discovery of the four remaining Crystals of Power. ** The 70 year time skip is caused by the Emperor Parasite instead of Lothor, and therefore Lothor does not knock Master into a coma for 70 years. ** The Heroes are forced to destroy the Zexal Core to weaken the Dark Zexal God Emperor Parasite enough to destroy him, instead of the Spirit of Darkness destroying it. ** Zeltrax's life is never put in danger from the Crystals losing their power and therefore never becomes a Syner. He instead learns about the other four remaining Crystals and uses them to end the Parasite once and for all. ** Thaetus is added into the story and introduces the Spirit of Darkness back into the timeline. ** The Syner plotline is rendered useless, so it's connection to the Spirit of Darkness' return is redirected towards Thaetus' defeat. ** The Spirit of Darkness is not sealed away and there is no four month gap between it's sealing and Lothor's first appearance. Lothor is instead created right there and immediately becomes a dinjurika. Master is also only knocked out for a few hours. ** The plotline with Scarro is discarded and rendered useless due to the Parsite's soul being wiped from existence by the Chaos stream, so Lothor's advanced power comes only as a result of the Eye of Malum. Also, the mutation arc never happens, so the path that led Lothor to recreate Zexal in the first place is modified. * Storyline '''Obstergo's Final Hour In Timeline 673, Obstergo manages to avert destruction by activating a chronal manipulator and traveling back in time 73 years, creating Timeline 673-A. Once there, they are able to use their knowledge of Zexal gathered from their previous encounters to break into the Zexal Dimension and awaken John Mercury Master. They use their knowledge about him as well as his lack of knowledge about them to convince him that they woke him up due to a new threat that is conquering the galaxy. They bring him back to their base and tell him that they're a scientific organization that has determined that Zexal might be able to beat this threat, and they couldn't afford to wait for the entity to awaken in 70 years. They attached a secondary core to Master's arm while he questions how they know when the entity will awaken. They instead smile and activate the core which forcibly activates Zexal and puts it under their control. They explain that they are from the future and traveled back to avert destruction from the entity. They immediately use Master to launch a surprise invasion of Makuhero City, destroying the premature Hero Factory bases that were being built in several outposts. The Hero Factory is able to harness a large amount of energy to activate their Zeltrax searcher to bring Zexal back from the Dark Matter Dimension to assist them in the battle. After Zeltrax arrives, Obstergo retreats but launches one final attack that manages to destroy the entity. Tracking Obstergo back to their base, Breez realizes that they have occupied the same base that Merik once inhabited and realizes that only one being knows about that base. She travels to the asteroid belt where the Eye of Malum rests and manages to work out a deal for information in exchange for a new body, which Breez ultimately denies once she forces out the information. As she leaves, the Eye of Malum manages to start up the machine to give itself a new body. Breez travels to free Master and using the knowledge given to her is successful. With Zeltrax's support, they are able to destroy Obstergo for good, but are warned of a threat occurring at the Hero Factory. It turns out to be Malum who has gained a new body due to the machine. He manages to gain the upper hand in the fight due to the machine giving him a slight immunity to Zexal. He is ultimately destroyed in a bright flash, but the Eye of Malum symbol briefly appears on Master's back before disappearing. Master and Zeltrax decide to stay together to continue fighting evil. The Final Parasite Rise of Lothor Lothor's Reign Lothor Returns Category:Timeline